I'm So Thankful For
by Zikkie
Summary: Who gets in trouble while getting turkey?


**I'm So Thankful For...**

Max's Point of View

"So they kill turkeys and _eat_ them?" Nudge said, sounding alarmed. "Aren't we, like, related to turkeys in some way? To me, it's like killing one of my own relatives. Well, if I have any relatives. Do I, Max? Do my parents count? I'm thankful for my parents. They were nice and they totally accepted me. Ooh, and shopping! I'd die without shopping. Max, when I die, would I stay dead forever? That thought scares me. I mean, who likes being dead forever! Well, maybe Fang would, but, you know. Max, what are you thankful for? I bet you're thankful for Fang. And chocolate chip cookies. But I think you're thankful for Fang better. Am I right? Wait, don't answer that. I know you're going to lie. Fang always lies when I ask him if you and him are getting married soon and having babies and naming them Screwdriver, Battery, or Duck, or--"

"Nudge!" I almost yelled. I stabbed a barbecue stick through three marshmallows and looked at her threateningly. "No one is getting married."

"See? See?! You're lying! Angel told me about that dream you had two nights ago. Remember? The one where you were walking down the aisle in the most _prettiest_ dress I've ever seen. And the priest said all the stuff he's supposed to say and then you said 'I do' and Fang said 'I do' and it was so romantic! Then the priest said 'You may kiss the bride' and Fang lifted your veil up and leaned in. But then I woke you up. Sorry."

Jeez, I think my head is a few seconds from exploding. Plus, my face was beet red, so you can add that to the mix. "Go help Ella with the pie," I said tiredly.

"We have pie!" Nudge exclaimed in surprise. "Ohmygod, I hope it's blueberry!" She ran into the kitchen, and I felt a little sorry for my sister.

Iggy came out. "Is Fang back with the turkey yet?"

Yep, that's right, folks: we sent Fang to get the turkey. Okay, you might think me weird for this, but I think it is _hilarious_. I dunno why. Just the image of Fang walking in with turkey in his hands cracks me up.

"No," I said to Iggy. I stared down at the barbecue sticks neatly line up. Each one held three marshmallows. To you, that mightn't be such a great accomplishment, but to me, I was so proud. Considering the fact that I can_not_ cook worth crap.

"How long has he been gone?" Iggy asked.

I glanced at the clock. "Uh, maybe twenty minutes or so?"

He looked thoughtful. "I wonder if he got into trouble."

"Who gets in trouble when they're getting turkey?" I asked, incredulous. He shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

Minutes later, we were all seated around the dining table. There was so much food that my plate jutted out towards me, the blueberry pie taking up a lot of space. In the middle of the table was an empty oval platter. Yes; we were still Fang and turkey-less.

The front door was kicked down and beside me, Angel flinched. My hands curled into fists and I rose from my chair. Iggy did too. We both walked to the front door, ready to kick some Eraser(Or M-Geek. Or Flyboy) butt.

Oh.

Just Fang.

Wait--Rewind. _Fang?!_

His black shirt had some holes here and there. Same with his jeans. His hair was all messed up and he looked dark. "Take. The. Freakin'. Turkey," he said lowly. Iggy silently took the cased turkey from the other boy's hands and hurried away.

Fang turned and started up the stairs.

"Fang?" I came up after him. He walked in the guest bedroom and started changing. I shut his door; both for his and my sake.

"What happened?" I called through the door.

He didn't answer. I waited patiently in the hallway until he came out.

"Girls," he grumbled.

"What?" I inquired, confused. "Girls?" And I remembered his blog. "Oh, Fang, you mean _fangirls?_ Jeez! What'd they do?" I admit I was a little miffed off at all the girls who wanted him, but they should know about him and I...

Fang gestured at his torn clothes that laid on the bed. "You don't want to know." He glanced at the dress shirt(gasp) I was wearing. "Nice," he said, then walked downstairs.

Sometimes I don't understand him.

We had to wait a few minutes for the turkey to cook. Fang sat in the empty seat next to me and watched as Iggy carefully lowered the turkey down the silver plate.

"Are you okay, Fang?" My mom asked from across the table. Fang nodded. Dr. Martinez looked at him one more time and said, "Okay, now I want everyone to tell at least three things they are thankful for. Ella, you start."

So we went around the table. In the end:

Ella was thankful for her family, Shaw, and Magnolia

Iggy was thankful for bombs, the well-being of the flock, and his wings

Nudge was thankful for shopping, blueberry pie, shoes, clothes, lipstick, the flock, her wings, and many more

Angel was thankful for the flock, Celeste, and Total

And then came my turn. The words came out easily: "I'm so thankful that the flock is alive. And I'm thankful for chocolate chip cookies."

"That's only two," Nudge said.

I was stuck. What else to say, what else to say. "Eh, I'm thankful for my mom and Ella?" I said. I grinned triumphantly.

"But, Max," Iggy said in a melancholy tone. I wanted to punch him. "Angel's telling me there's something else you're thankful for."

I blinked, looking around. There was something else I was thankful for? Then it hit me. Oh, _no way_ they were going to make me say it.

"What is it, Max?" My mom asked gently.

"Nothing," I said through gritted teeth. And while wasting death glares on Iggy. He's like my little brother and all, but there are some times where I want to _strangle_ him. To death.

"Max is thankful for Fang!" Nudge blurted out. The Gasman covered her mouth instantly. He looked at me, mortified.

"I. Am. Not!" I said defiantly, rising from my chair. In my right hand, I gripped a spoon that was full of mashed potatoes.

"Calm down, sweetie," my mom said.

"But it's true!" Nudge said, wriggling out of Gazzy's grip. She pointed at me and Fang. "Dr. Martinez, Max is--"

She didn't finished. I'd fisted some mashed potatoes and flung it straight at her face. It hit her left cheek and started sliding off. It landed on her plate with a soft plop.

"What happened?" Iggy asked at the sudden silence. "You guys! I'm blind here--"

Nudge angrily turned to him, scooped up the mashed potatoes, and hurled it. You should have seen Iggy's face when it hit him.

"Max, Nudge, stop," Mom said slowly.

"Food fight!" The Gasman yelled, and leaped across the table, a turkey leg in his hands. He chucked it at me and hit me square in the face.

"You're gonna get it!" I roared, and threw green beans at him. Ella laughed as chaos started to form.

I didn't see much of the action, since I was too busy chasing Gazzy around with a handful of butter. I finally caught him against the couch. Cackling, I smeared the butter all over his face. Ha, take _that!_

My victory was short lived. It was then that he decided to let one rip.

I gagged and rolled off of him, clutching my throat. The others must have smelled it, too, because they screamed and ran for cover. Even my mom.

I crawled under the dining table and covered my mouth and nose. A few seconds later, I realized someone was beside me.

"Two shirts ruined in one day," Fang mused. I glanced at his shirt, which was splattered with pudding and some bits of turkey here and there. "I blame you."

"Nudge is the one who--" I started to say, but remembered what she was wanting to make me say. If I won't say it to the flock, I'll never say it to Fang.

"So, was Nudge right?" He twisted his body to look at me.

This was sort of weird. A few seconds ago, I was just shoving butter in an eight year old's face, and now I'm under a table with a guy that I really _was_ thankful for. Weird, huh?

"I guess," I mumbled. A blush seeped into my face.

Fang chuckled. "I thought so."

I didn't know what he meant, but I stayed silent. I heard the flock slowly recovering from Gazzy's gas. My mom is going to be so mad.

"You're mom's going to be upset," Fang said, as if he were reading my mind. Like always.

"That's what I was thinking," I said, lowering my hand.

We waited a few more seconds.

He finally said, "Max, I'm thankful, too."

"What?" I said, puzzled.

"Max!" My mom said loudly. I could tell she was already starting to hunt me down.

"For you. For us." Fang gestured.

I didn't know what to say. I sat there, stunned, until my mom found me and dragged me from the table. I wasn't sure if Fang was going to say more. But what he had said was so sweet.

...You didn't read me think that.

As my mom gave me a small lecture(because she wasn't very good at being mad), my eyes kept traveling to Fang. He was leaning against the hallway, eyeing me with a half smile.

I vowed to confront him later. For now, I was stuck cleaning a dirty dining room, courtesy of my flock(and me).

So if you're wondering what was the third thing I was thankful for, it wasn't my mom and Ella. Yes, I was thankful for them, so much. But there was one other bird kid on my mind.

I think you know.


End file.
